


Sit and Watch

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora denies her clinginess, Bondage, F/F, Polyamory, Restraints, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, and Catra uses that to her full advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: Adora had gotten herself into this, really. She had only herself to blame.





	Sit and Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Chapter 2 of NSFW Glitradora Comics by pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto). You can see the story here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628512/chapters/41564696
> 
> I recommend you check pearltiddys out, too, they're awesome and have some really high-quality content, plus the only Scorptra smut on AO3. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!

Adora started it.

"I'm not possessive!" She insisted.

"Suuuuure," Catra drawled. She was sitting across from the blonde, and Glimmer was running a brush through her thick head of hair from behind her. Although it wasn’t doing much to tame Catra's mane, Glimmer knew she liked how it felt, despite her denial of it. The low purring kind of gave it away.

"I'm not," Adora repeated, expression stern. "If anyone gets jealous easily, it's you."

"No way," Catra argued, furrowing her brow.

"I mean, you do get pretty clingy," Glimmer remarked. Catra let out a huff, crossing her arms in defeat. She guessed she could see how one might call her clingy. But Adora and Glimmer were hers, and hers alone. She had reason to be annoyed when someone intruded on her territory.

"Still, Adora, you can't possibly claim you _never_ get jealous," Catra replied, turning her focus back to the blonde princess.

"I don't," Adora. Catra quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She asked, a small smile spreading across her face. "And what about that time the bartender in Salineas flirted with Glimmer? You looked just about ready to punch her.”

"That - that was different!" Adora protested, looking away. "I don't get possessive, guys. I really couldn't care less when I'm left out of our...our activities, you know that!"

Catra smirked, leaning in closer. Adora met her hooded gaze, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Care to test that, princess?"

. : .

And that's how Adora ended up tied to a chair, watching as Glimmer lied down on her bed. Adora was positioned so that she would get the best possible view of what was to come. Catra stood a few feet away from the bed's edge, her tail was slowly moving back and forth in the air. It was a sign that Catra was ready to get things going, Adora knew from experience. Already, she was wishing she could be there beside Catra, teasing her and riling her up before the main event. But the ropes tying her arms and waist to the chair prevented her from moving at all, let alone standing up and walking over there.

Catra crawled onto the bed, hovering over Glimmer's body.

"You ready, sparkles?" She asked. Once Glimmer nodded, Catra didn't hesitate to close the distance between them in a kiss. It started gentle, but it didn't take long for Catra to add tongue, Glimmer letting her take the lead as the feline's hands roamed over her body.

Instead of staying on top of her, however, Catra opted to lay down beside Glimmer, pressing her chest into the curve of her back. She reached her around to Glimmer's chest, gently fondling one of her breasts over her clothes. Glimmer whined at the contact, her hips grinding back into Catra's. Adora was watching this all very intently, eyes locked on both of her girlfriends' movements.

Catra eased her free hand down from where it had been idly caressing Glimmer's stomach to trace the outline of Glimmer's hips. Before long, her hand slipped inside Glimmer's shorts. Adora could gather from Glimmer's reactions and the movement of Catra's hand underneath the fabric that she was teasing her, slowly stroking her pussy up and down. Adora knew firsthand that that was one of Catra's favorite ways to work Adora up, and the spike of heat in between her legs was accompanied by frustration at being unable to do anything but watch.

"I can see why you like her, Adora. So pretty..." Catra purred. She leaned down close to Glimmer's face, tugging gently on the skin of her neck with her sharp teeth. Glimmer tensed, a muffled moan spilling from her lips. "So soft..."

At this point, the sexual frustration was really starting to get to Adora. She refused to dignify Catra's teasing with a response, instead opting to grumble in annoyance. She felt her cheeks (among other places) warm up at the sight before her, and she became achingly aware of her inability to join in or relieve herself of this tension at all.

And okay, maybe she _was_  a little jealous.

Suddenly, Glimmer’s moans increased in volume and she threw her head back in ecstasy, voice shaking as she whined and whimpered. Adora could tell from the way Catra’s hand pumped underneath Glimmer’s shorts that she had penetrated her, and was now fingering her at a steady pace. She followed the rhythm of Glimmer’s hips bucking into Catra’s hand with her eyes, only getting more turned on by the sight.

“Hey Adora, I’m doing that thing you like,” Catra said in a sing-song voice, lifting her head up to look up at Adora with lidded eyes. If Adora was in a cartoon, she would have had steam coming from her ears then. She wasn’t sure what was stronger, the sexual frustration or regular frustration. She knew her cheeks must have been beet red, but she still refused to say anything, watching with annoyance the way Glimmer’s hands clenched in the sheets and Catra continued to leave marks on her neck.

It didn’t take much longer for Glimmer to reach her sweet climax, hands buried in Catra’s hair as she let out a loud, high-pitched moan. Catra slowed the pace of her hand, but didn’t stop, letting her ride out the sensation for all it was worth.

When Glimmer’s body relaxed, Catra pulled her hand out. Adding insult to injury, she locked eyes with Adora, and she slowly started to lick the cum off of her fingers. Adora’s hips would have bucked into the air if they weren’t restrained so tightly.

Catra took her sweet time walking over and freeing Adora from her bonds, but the minute she did so, Adora captured Catra’s lips in a passionate kiss, hands already gripping Catra’s hips. Catra, having no complaints about this whatsoever and still incredibly aroused from what had just happened, let Adora walk her over to the bed. They pulled away, and despite the kiss not having lasted very long, it had both of them breathless.

“What was that about not getting jealous, Adora?” Catra purred, lips red with passion and curled into a smirk.

  
“Oh, shut up,” Adora grumbled, leaning forward into another kiss as she heard Glimmer snicker.

  
And while all three of them wound up satisfied in the end, Catra and Glimmer wouldn’t forget the effect restraining Adora had on her. And they certainly wouldn’t let her ever live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best smut, but I still think I did a good job here
> 
> I have somewhere around five projects for here open and being worked on at the moment, and three more ideas I really want to start, too. That said, I hope to sit down and finally finish up a few of these this weekend, so expect to see one or two more fics from me sometime next week. 
> 
> Once again, kudos and comments are highly appreciated and strongly welcomed. Thanks for reading, and have a good day!


End file.
